The Girl From Canada Who Never Got Hot
by liampayneluver7
Summary: When I went to court, I thought it would be FUN to go to Camp Green Lake. My first thought when I got there? Should've chose jail. Rated M for future chapters


**Camp Green Lake, I thought it would be fun. My first thought when I got there; should've chose jail.**

**My name's Noah Payne and here's my story about how I fell in love with a certain Hispanic.**

…

**I walked off the bus, which I was on for hours, after a long plane ride. I was in Canada, Devon, Alberta to be exact! But now, I'm in a dry, hot desert in Texas. "Noella Payne?" I cringed at my real name. **

"**Yo boys, FRESH MEAT!" One boy said.**

"**It's a girl!" Said another.**

**I rolled my eyes and began towards the tents. "Tell me what I need to do later; all I have to know right now is what tent I'm in." I called over my shoulder. **

"**D!" I faintly heard. **

**I nodded and saw the place I'll call 'home' for 24 months. "Is everyone decent?" I asked while covering my eyes. **

**I heard a course of yeses and YOU'RE A GIRL!?'s coming from inside the tents. I walked in, taking their words for it. "I'm Magnet." A Hispanic boy told me. **

**I nodded. "He's Zero, that's caveman, Squid, Zigzag, Armpit and X-ray is over there pouting." He told me.**

**I nodded again. "My name is Cleveland Brown, and this is my home town." I said seriously. **

**The boys stared at me as if I was crazy. I burst out laughing, not being able to contain it any longer. "I'm joking. Payne, Noah Payne." I said, James Bondish.**

**Zigzag jumped up and down asking if they could keep me… whatever that means. I turned to Magnet, asking where I slept. He pointed to a cot, and I great fully dropped my stuff and ran to the bed. "I hate being cold." I muttered, wrapping myself in a blanket. **

**I'm always cold. I could be in South Africa, and it could be the hottest day of the year, and I could be cold. It's my thing. Being from Canada doesn't help either. "Pass me that guitar case please?" I asked Magnet.**

**He walked over to me and I smiled so huge, that I thought my face was going to crack. "Wanna hear a song?" I asked eagerly.**

**The boys shrugged and I began:**

_**You were in collage working part time waiting tables, **_

_**Left a small town,**_

_**Never looked back.**_

_**I was a flight risk, **_

_**With the fear of falling,**_

_**Wondering why we bothered with love,**_

_**If it never lasts.**_

_**I said; can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch,**_

_**The moment I can see it,**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see now,**_

_**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put arm around me,**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**_

_**You are the best thing,**_

_**That's ever been mine.**_

**When I finished, I began explaining how it wasn't done. Yet. They all kept staring at me and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I didn't think I was THAT bad." I frowned.**

**Magnet's mouth fell open. I walked over and closed his mouth, making him jump back. "Cold hands! Cold hands!" He kept yelling.**

**I claimed him down the only way I knew how; I walked behind him, grabbed his shoulders and began massaging his back. At first, it didn't work. Then he moaned in pleasure and sat down on his… err, my bed. The next thing I know, his shirt is off and everyone is begging to know how I did it. I quietly began to hum an old song called The Island by: Celtic Thunder. **

**Before you know it, Magnet is singing along. I could feel the other boys stare on my back, but I didn't stop. He turned around, connecting his eyes with my own and we sang together in harmony. When the song finished, our trance remained. X-ray cleared his throat. "Dinner time." He said.**

**Me and Magnet both blushed as Magnet put his shirt back on. The boys told us to catch up as they walked out. I packed my guitar. "You're really good you know. I really like your singing. And your massages aren't bad either." He said, trying to lighten the mood.**

**I nodded and went to go to the door flap. I began walking out as he grabbed my hand. I didn't mind though. He would protect me, I know that. And the only thing that's running through my mind: What a terrible place to meet the love of your life. **

**When we walked in, Squid beckoned us over. "I want to sit by Zero." I whispered to the Hispanic. **

**Magnet nodded, but I didn't miss the hurt in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. A blush crept onto his neck, and I blamed it on the heat. Not that I would know. I asked him to get my dinner, and he agreed. I walked towards the table and sat by Zero. The others groaned. "You're gonna make Magnet mad." Zigzag said seriously. **

**I never thought I would see his so serious. So of course, I had to ask why. "When he loves something, he really loves something. Or in this case, someone." Squid explained. **

**And of course, that's when Magnet magically appeared. Not really, but you get what I mean. He frowned and grumbled something in Spanish that no one understood. Except me. "Cualquiera que sea Magnet. No es necesario que utilice lenguaje soez tal. (1)" I told him.**

**Everyone, including Magnet stared at me. "¿Por qué no quieres sentarte conmigo?"(2) He asked me.**

"**Porque yo realmente quería ver su reacción a ella."(3) I told him shrugging. **

"**¡No hagas eso! Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo!"(4) He exclaimed.**

"**I'm not mad at you Magnet!" I told him, going back to English. **

**He nodded and set my tray down beside him. I rolled my eyes, and sat beside him. "How do you know Spanish anyway?" Zigzag asked me.**

**I shrugged. "I know English, my first language of course, French, Spanish, Dutch, Irish and my personal favorite, Sarcasm." I listed off.**

"**Say, Zigzag is the most awesomest person ever. In Dutch!" He told me.**

"**Zigzag is dom, en weet niet het verschil tussen water en een vlam." I really said this: Zigzag is stupid, and doesn't know the difference between water and a flame.**

**He smiled. "Say… Magnet stinks, Armpit rocks and I'm Irish in well… Irish." Armpit commanded. **

"**Ach ... Tá mé i ndáiríre Gaeilge! Bhuel ... chuid aon nós. Agus boladh maighnéad níos fearr ná tú, agus an chuid eile den tent D le chéile." I said in Irish.**

"**Ha!" Armpit yelled. **

**Now what I REALLY said was: But... I really am Irish! Well... part anyway. And Magnet smells better than you, and the rest of D tent combined. **

"**Say… X-ray, I love and will marry you and will dump Magnet for you, only for you X-ray! In French." X-ray said to me.**

**I didn't move. With a stern face a said, "Non… juste ... non. Pas le cas, ne comptez pas sur elle, je t'aime aimant déjà, fils de pute." What did I really say, you ask? Oh well, something along the lines of: No… just... no. Not happening, don't count on it, I love Magnet already, you son of a bitch.**

**Apparently, Zigzag knew a thing or two about French and began laughing. "Nice one!" He yelled, giving me a high five.**

**X-ray looked between me a Zigzag, then all the way to the wreck room, asked about what we said. But we wouldn't tell him. Magnet was looking mad! But, he doesn't own me, so why should I care? Well… I guess I'll find out…**

**~~~~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~!~!~!~~~~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Whatever Magnet. You don't need to use such foul language.**

**Why don't you want to sit with me?**

**Because I just really wanted to see your reaction to it.**

**Don't do that to me! I thought you were mad at me!**


End file.
